1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to interactive game systems.
2. Background Art
Gaming systems integrating physical movement to supplement or replace traditional gaming paradigms have attracted increasing interest from both users and developers. By implementing motion control and other technologies, these gaming systems can free users from the constraints of traditional gaming systems. Users are no longer restricted to merely a traditional game-pad or joystick and a video screen, but can now physically gesture or touch objects to interact with game worlds. These new and immersive gaming experiences are quickly gaining popularity and appeal to new and wider audiences.
However, many of these new gaming systems still rely on traditional constructs, such as a two dimensional video screen. These traditional constructs constantly remind users that they are still merely people playing video games, and not swashbuckling pirates, heroic gladiators, or expert marksmen. In the end, without increased immersion, users cannot suspend their notions of disbelief and still recognize that they are just manipulating a fancy controller affecting a video display.
One effective method of increasing user immersion is to provide a convincing interactive environment, rather than a flat two-dimensional display. With recent advances in display technologies, providing immersive three-dimensional projected environments in large-scale environments is possible. For directional applications involving target aiming such as gun shooting, laser pointers, or other devices, providing convincing environmental responses is key to maintaining a sense of immersion. However, many existing interactive gaming systems providing directional targeting are still fairly restrictive in terms of freedom of physical movement. Often, there is a very limited range of detection such as a single two-dimensional display, or a directional targeting device is fixed in a relatively stationary position, such as a mounted gun with encoder position feedback.
Without providing large or free roaming environments that can react convincingly to user interactions, it will remain difficult to achieve a suspension of disbelief for providing a fully immersive gaming experience. Although physical motion has seen adoption in many new gaming systems, they are often still used within the context of a limited environment and tied to a single two-dimensional video display. Thus, these new gaming systems have largely failed to achieve a full and convincing immersion due to restrictive positioning or a limited environment for interactivity.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way for a user to naturally interact with an immersive gaming environment in a manner that provides a convincing suspension of disbelief.